A Long Way from Nirn
by satrinity
Summary: A priestess of Akatosh from High Rock is thrown into another universe when a mishap with the Thalmor and an elder scroll causes a dragon break, landing her on the side of the highway in where-the-heck-am-I America.


I_** do not own Supernatural or the Elder Scrolls Series, nor am I making any sort of money off of this. This fanfiction is being written purely for my own enjoyment, and to improve upon my skills as a writer.**_

Not many people had witnessed it- the entire enigma that made up this girl. So far, it had been but a few; a handful of nurses, a doctor or two, the good samaritans that had brought the pitiful thing in that afternoon- and a rather unlucky man with a broken thumb, who had stood a little too close to the thick, swinging doors in the emergency room as said samaritans thrust them open to rush her in.

A nurse had immediately called for a gurney to be brought in and for her to be laid out upon it. She was bleeding from a wound to her head, as well as large cuts that sang of untold violence that had been inflicted here. There was no telling how long she would last without treatment, so action was immediate. They took her away to the ICU as one of her saviors spoke in rushed tones to the woman behind the counter, handing over an armload of effects that had been on or near the girl when they had found her lying on the side of the highway just outside of town.

The gashes were the first to be treated- no one said it, but those alone may have ended the life of an average person. Somehow, though...

If you stared long enough, you could almost watch as flesh knit together. Not that they noticed- far too much going on to stand there and stare at a patient's side for a half hour. The most that they noticed was that she was not bleeding nearly as much. Naturally, they assumed that she was suffering severe blood loss- the idea that she may have healed before their eyes, blood clotting and the wounds self- disinfecting, was ludicrous. They didn't think to glance to the ornate silver ring that sat upon her first right finger, to notice that it had a faint red hue that seemed to strengthen as the healing picked up in pace...

... nor did they take away the slightly gaudy necklace that hung around her pale, slender neck, the green emeralds and red rubies glimmering as the Necklace of Resist Poison rejected and destroyed the artificial anesthesia that they had put her under.

Barely an hour into surgery, she showed signs of waking, forcing the doctor supervising the operation to have to increase her dose. Fearing that she would wake and compromise her own state of well-being, only the worst of the damage was attended to. Gashes were stitched, her broken leg was set and a rather large dose of pain killer was administered for her concussion, which needed little in the way of attention, fortunately.

After one of the most grueling hours that the doctor had ever endured- and the most impromptu and rushed surgeries that most of the interns had seen as of yet- the girl was left to rest in the ICU, with a nurse scheduled to come in later to change her into proper hospital attire and store the rest of her things for her.

Of course, they never could have expected her to wake before even that hour was up.

Bright green eyes opened to an unfamiliar, white room. They filled with one emotion after another, surprise, confusion, anger, fear, more anger- then settled on rage as she jumped to the conclusion that her enemies had captured her. The last bid to escape had failed, all was lost- and she was damn well not going down without a fight.

Something was missing, though...

"Where...?" she hissed as she mentally smacked herself; of course they would not have left it out, where she could find it. They had killed for it, and would most likely kill her for information on the others.

But, wait- she could feel it. How, she did not know- but there it was. A pulse of power, somewhere above her.

She started to move, only to find something restricting her- a pain in her elbow, leading her to discover what seemed to be a metal dart of some kind, with a clear, flexible tube attached to it. Liquid filled the tube, then emptied onto the white sheets as she carefully extracted the thing from her arm.

With no small amount of rage, she realised that they had been poisoning her- making her pliable enough for their methods, she was sure. Blood seeped from the prick in her arm, which she ignored in favor of swinging her legs out of the bed and slowly making her way to the doorway.

"Off their game," she muttered to herself. The idiots not only had neglected to restrain her, but had left her with both her necklace and her Ring of Greater Regeneration. It was no wonder that she had survived her wounds, which she could feel the bite of as the poison wore off and she strained them.

Just as she limped over to the doorway, a woman rounded the corner; she sported loose-fitting clothing the color of the sea and a similarly shaded mask that covered her nose and mouth. She balked in surprise as she met the girl's determined visage- as delirious as the waning medication was making her, she was still a bit intimidating, even being a head shorter than the nurse.

"Oh-? You shouldn't be up yet," the woman tried. "Come on, off to bed with you-"

Unluckily for her, the combination of her covered face and the slight accent that sounded vaguely familiar to the girl set the patient off. Not without a fight, she repeated to herself, before clenching her fists and taking a step forward.  
"Bloody Thalmor!" she exclaimed as she reared back and punched the woman full on in the face.

In the moment of shock from the woman and the nurses at the station just outside the door, the girl had already ducked past, rounded the corner and ascended half a flight of stairs. The intercom blared to life with a plea for security to hurry to the ICU, but she was already dashing through the next floor, bowling over patients and visitors, nurses, doctors- even a psychotherapist who had been discussing the latest breakthrough in his field with a colleague was not spared, and he quickly joined the chase- he was actually used to this, with the clientel that he normally dealt with.

Her side bled freely once again, leaving a clear trail to follow- as if the destruction in her wake was not enough- and her leg screamed in agony, but still she ran.

As she came upon another desk, she skidded to a halt and vaulted over it- albeit a bit unsteadily- then dug down beneath it to a box, her prize sticking out from its top. Without even a moment to wonder why the Thalmor would simply leave something like this lying around, she clutched it to herself, hatred for the object seeping through the rage that clouded her mind.

It was this thing's fault that she was here. It was this THING's fault that so many of the others back at the temple were dead.

As of now, though, it was her duty to protect it, at least until she could get it back to-

"Hey! Stop right there!"

She glanced up with narrowed eyes to find a small crowd before her, pointing strange devices at her that she knew could mean nothing good. Since when did the Thalmor ally with men, though...? They did not look like they were all Imperials, which would be a little more understandable, but...

"Put the... whatever that is... down, and step out with your hands up," commanded a large-ish man in a black- and- blue uniform of sorts. He looked to be a redguard, but even with the fragility of their alliance with the elves, she could trust no one here.

She held a hand out in front of her and willed it to burst into flame, readying a fireball...

**A/N: **I'm back, and full of ideas. I know that it's been awhile since I've posted anything, but I'm going to try to keep up with a schedule on this one. R&R, and tell me what you think! All forms of criticism are welcome. Don't worry, I can take it.


End file.
